


Placid

by Romupi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gift Art, Harry Potter AU, M/M, squib!Jean, wizard!Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romupi/pseuds/Romupi
Summary: Marco and Jean have know each other since childhood. Marco grew up as a brave and adventurous wizard interested in rumors and places mentioned in old dusty books. Jean just wants hot cocoa and sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiggeryumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> I love Harry Potter AUs yet I don't really know anything about the universe haha. I tried combining the two prompts which were AU with squib!Jean and wizard or muggle!Marco and second prompt of them being thrown into a deserted island or huddling up together in fear some other way. I feel like it isn't really either, my comics always end up so cheesy, I'm sorry. Happy holidays! (´m`;)


End file.
